One Shot FF NC17 RenoZack La canette
by Incurabl
Summary: Cloud a la bonne idée de ramener deux de ses collègues de boulot dans le dortoir de la base militaire où il est affecté. Une soirée plutôt chaotique s'annonce, surtout avec un Reno qui a décidé d'emmerder le petit nouveau.


_Mah ! C'était quoi ça…Je n'aimais pas cette perspective de laisser ma godasse coincée dans l'armoire de la chambre. J'en avais une autre paire, mais c'est mon supérieur qui allait fulminer…J'ai froncé le nez. Bon. Un truc pour faire levier. La règle en ferraille de Cloud ? Il allait me défoncer oui, s'il la trouvait toute gondolée ! C'était pas qu'ça commençait à me stresser l'histoire mais juste un peu hein. Vous voulez un topo ? Moi être seconde classe, lui être première classe, et donc, moi devoir lui obéir ou lui s'énerver et perdre ses cheveux ! J'ai écarquillé tout seul les yeux, comme un con dans le dortoir vide à la pensée du grand blond chauve. Un rictus est né sur mon visage prés à me pouffer de rire et j'ai échappé contre ma volonté un témoignage de moquerie tout droit venu de ma gorge. _

_« Je peux savoir c'qui te fait rire Neos ? » _

_AHH ! Figé. Je pouvais mourir là tout de suite ?Oui ? Non ? Pourquoi ! Cette voix je l'avais reconnu. Et c'était…pas cool… pas cool du tout. J'avais pas l'air con avec ma ranger unique à mon pied moi…Le pantalon de treillis à moitié ouvert, juste sorti de la douche, les cheveux en bataille, comme si je m'étais battu avec un chien, et le débardeur blanc en vrac sur mon ventre plat. J'avais dit grand, oui parce que pour moi Cloud était grand ! Roh, on chipote pas, et on m'insulte pas de nain non plus ! J'étais assez complexé par mon petit gabarit hein ! Je suis resté de dos en entendant plusieurs paires de pas entrer dans la grande pièce, des chaises se tirer, des poids se poser sur la table de quatre places… ok , trois places et demi avec Cloud, qui bouffait en faisant l'avion avec ses coudes. _

_Neos c'était moi… juste arrivé dans l'escouade, et complètement paumé. J'osais l'avouer. En même temps, ils partaient tous dans tous les sens à chaque fois, et je me retrouvais perdu dans le néant des gros H des hélicoptères. Ca craignait , je passais pour le demeuré de service…J'avais des petites jambes aussi ! L'excuse. Ok, la vraie excuse … J'avais un trop bon lit, et je sortais toujours en sautant à cloche pattes, en loupant les bons couloirs, et oubliais mon arme, pour finalement finir sur la touche. Une semaine que j'étais dans cette foutue base, et j'étais toujours aussi STRESSE ! _

_Comparé aux autres de l'escouade, je n'avais pas un physique de rêve… On aurait plutôt dit une gonzesse. Des bras de crevetos, un ventre plat, un nombril creux, des cuisses euh…. douteusement musclées, des mains petites et un visage moitié mec, moitié fille, moitié je sais pas quoi, qui faisait qu'on ne savait jamais comment m'appeler. Un de ces quatre, j'allais me trimballer avec mon gros zizi à l'air en gueulant : « tu la vois là ma virilité ! » …Pfff . Ca marcherait même pas vu la taille de l'engin. Même pas de quoi faire peur à playmobil. Ok, j'exagérais, n'empêche que… _

_« Tu fais quoi là ? » m'a demandé Cloud en passant un œil par-dessus mon épaule. _

_« Q…heinnn ! » J'ai baissé le regard et j'ai piqué un fard. Oh merde. Pourquoi j'avais la main dans le froc ? _

_Gros instant de solitude. Mes gestes avaient suivi mes pensées, et j'avais senti le besoin de toucher pour vérifier que c'était pas la taille d'un playmobil ou quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! _

_« Tu te tripotes ? » Il a plissé un œil en se penchant, sur le coté pour descendre le regard un peu plus bas. _

_Vous connaissez le zipage de treillis militaire version Mirage 2000 ? Bah je venais de l'inventer, et je me suis redressé, en cachant un doigt tout rouge que je venais de me coincer dans la braguette au passage, affichant une tête de pas aidé endolori et sourit idiotement. _

_« Je finissais de m'habiller. » _

_« Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on voit encore la moitié de ton ventre »Il a baissé les yeux et a haussé un sourcil, un rictus amusé naissant au coin de ses lèvres. _

_Ah non ! Me regarde pas comme ça hein ! Y'avait pas un truc que je pouvais lui balancer dans la tronche le temps de me rhabiller. J'ai tiré comme un gamin sur mon tee shirt, qui à mon avis, fera la gueule à la prochaine lessive et que même Cloud pourra mettre mais bon, pour le moment, on s'en foutait de la lessive. Un rire que je ne connaissais pas a éclaté derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et j'ai aperçu une queue de cheval rouge, et AHH ! Electrocution radioactive dans la toute petite zone neuronale, qui faisait de moi encore un être penseur…Z…Zack…Oh my god…Le Zack…Lui, c'était …Mon corps tout entier s'est senti guimauve. J'ai croisé son regard, et il l'a rebaissé comme si de rien n'était sur le tas de cartes auquel il était en train de jouer avec l'autre pécan roux là. Une pointe de jalousie. A PEINE ! Ce même pécan qui m'avait jeté un regard amusé. _

_« Tiens Cloud , c'est qui lui , tu nous l'présentes pas ? » _

_« C'est Neos, un petit nouveau que je dois guider, mais il a un peu de mal. » _

_« Merci… » Ai-je soupiré en lui donnant un coup d'épaule gentillet, mon autre bras tirant toujours sur le tee shirt, comme je ne voulais pas qu'on voit mes jambes. _

_« Faut pas avoir peur, on t'mang'ra pas, » Dit simplement Zack. _

_Je crois que rien que d'entendre sa voix, mon âme a fondu et j'ai fait une chute de sept étages de haut, dans les sous sol de la base, mais la main de Cloud sur mon épaule m'a ramené à la réalité. _

_« Tu n'es pas parti en mission aujourd'hui ? » _

_« J'ai pas pu » ai-je murmuré vexé de cette question presqu'évidente. _

_« Tu t'es encore perdu ? » a demandé Cloud, en ôtant sa main, un peu embêté. « Faudrait que j'vois pour que tu nous en mission avec moi, ce serait moins ennuyeux pour toi… » _

_En mission avec lui ? Non non non ! J'avais envie de m'accrocher à son gilet qu'il n'avait pas encore ôté, pour le supplier de ne pas le faire. Pas avec lui. La dernière fois, je m'étais fait attraper par un fou allié, qui m'avait pris en otage en menaçant de me tuer, et Cloud qui avait répondu : « Bah vas y, je le connais à peine… » Quelle cruauté ! Je n'avais pas envie de mourir ! Aie pitié Cloud, j't'en prie. Un regard de cocker dyslexique s'est lu sur mon visage et Zack a dit en tordant un sourcil. _

_« Il était p'tet malade, regard'le , il est tout pâle. » _

_« Mmh ? » a fait le blondinet en se penchant un peu bizarrement, et poussa d'une main mes mèches bleutées turquoise. « Ah ouai..T'as envie de vomir Neos ? » _

_Ok. Un mec… c'est con. Dans le cas de Cloud, c'était très con. _

_« Non… ca va…Dis t'aurais pas un pied d'biche.. ? »_

_Les trois hommes m'ont regardé avec des moues étonnées, et le roux, cligna deux fois des yeux, à moitié vautré sur la table, sa tempe dans sa main. _

_« Tu veux faire quoi avec un pied d'biche ? » _

_« Ouvrir mon armoire. » _

_« T'as perdu la clef ? » a demandé Cloud en faisant le tour du clic clac pour regarder derrière l'armoire métallique en question. « Zack, pousse ta chaise, tu m'empêches de regarder si c'est pas derrière… »_

_Le gradé l'a fait sans broncher le nez plongé dans les cartes et a balancé d'un seul coup, une quinte flush, foutant le roux en mode « blasé de la vie et insurgé des temps modernes ». _

_« C'est dégueulasse ! Tu gagnes tout le temps ! Tu triches ! » _

_« Non, t'es mauvais, c'est différent. » _

_« Tu rigoles j'espère ! Je bats même Barret au rami ! »_

_« C'est pas du poker… » Dit calmement Zack en s'allumant une clope, la main sur son nez pour éviter que les postillons du rouquin n'éteigne l'allumage précis de cette drogue subtile. _

_« Barret en même temps, la seule chose à laquelle il sait jouer quand il s'agit d'cartes, c'est l'jeu d'sept familles… » A répondu une voix caverneuse provenant de dessous le canapé troué. _

_Il cherchait quoi là ? Un trésor, des chaussettes du mois derniers, des capotes usagées ? Ma clef n'était pas là-dessous c'était sûr, et si elle y avait été, j'aurai' quand même préféré ouvrir mon armoire au pied de biche. Hors de question que je touche à ce truc ! Cloud s'est redressé, posant les bras sur le dossier du canapé, un peu bloqué dans le mur, et a toussé un peu de poussière, les cheveux en vrac et grisonnant. _

_« Le bleu, faudra faire du ménage la dessous, ça pue et c'est un peu glauque… » _

_Mais quelle idée d'aller y foutre le nez aussi ! Et non, je ferai pas le ménage, tu m'as pris pour Marry Poppins ? Popeens ?Poupines ?Oui enfin vous m'avez compris !Celle qui fait des youplas avec son parapluie là. Im' singing in the rain ! Palala..pa. Je me suis prostré un peu. Je déconnais à fond. Ca c'était à cause de Za …Cloud ! Mes mains se sont rejointes et mes doigts se sont un peu croisés, évacuant le stress comme ils pouvaient. Dur rôle tout plein de responsabilité qu'ils avaient pour le coup. Ils étaient à plaindre. Non ! C'était moi qui étais à plaindre ! Pourquoi il avait ramené ce …C'était quoi son grade…Sergent ? Capitaine ? Lieutenant ? Moi et les grades…Misère je savais que Cloud était première classe, et Zack était un de mes supérieurs, ça suffisait amplement. Mes réflexions m'avaient empêché de suivre la petite friture vocale entre Zack, impassible et Reno qui faisait sa révolution à lui seul sans raison. _

_« J'ai envie d'aller aux chiottes » a-t-il dit sous un regard un peu paniqué. _

_Oula envie pressante. Je me suis retourné pour le regarder partir en courant comme un oiseau malade se tenant les bijoux._

_« Pourquoi t'as qu'une seule chaussure… » M'a demandé brusquement Cloud, toujours pendouillant entre le canapé et le mur, le menton sur le haut du meuble, ses yeux clairs fixant mes pieds._

_« Elle est dans mon armoire. » _

_« Comment t'as pu enfermer une seule de tes chaussures dans ton armoire ? » _

_« Comment t'as eu l'idée d'aller fouiller sous le canapé la tête la première, où y'a certainement des capotes moisies qui trainent… ? » ai-je rétorqué_

_Cloud s'est mis une main sur la bouche, a contourné le canapé et est parti en courant vers les toilettes, et on a entendu un hurlement masculin, qui a dérivé sur celui de la pucelle. _

_« IL M'A VOMI SUR LA QUEUE ! » _

_Je suis resté figé, la bouche ouverte en direction du couloir qui menait aux toilettes. Woah. J'étais magique. Par contre, c'était carrément dégueu. J'étais entre le choqué et le … et le choqué. La vache… rien que l'image m'a fait grimacer et me donnant des frissons, alors que Zack, s'est levé, m'a dépassé sans un mot, plus grand de bien vingt centimètres. J'ai fait un tout petit pas de crabe, pour voir s'éloigner sa silhouette dans le couloir, me penchant un peu, les deux mains réunies à plat sur mon bidou et ma bouche s'est mise sur le coté, les yeux grands ouverts, comme un petit gosse qui guette la rouste que maman allait donner aux deux grands frères. Zack poussa la porte et regarda quelques secondes, puis regarda le sol du couloir avec dégout et un pas de recul. _

_« Z…zack… fais quelque chose, je vais me sentir mal…ET ARRETE DE RIRE TOI ! CONNARD ! » _

_Cloud semblait être dans un coin des chiottes, plié de la tête que devait avoir l'engin de Reno. J'ai fait une mine un peu perplexe. _

_« Tu veux que je fasse quoi. Secoue et va prendre une douche. » A dit Zack impassible. _

_« Tu veux que je secoue ? » _

_« Euh… » _

_Zack s'est reculé, en se demandant si Reno avait comprit correctement l'ordre. Je crois que non. J'ai vu le gradé claquer la porte directement derrière Reno et un hurlement de dégout a envahi la petite pièce. _

_« Ah putain, GROS DEGUEULASSE ! » _

_« J'AI JUSTE OBEI AUX ORDRES ! »_

_« Mais depuis quand t'obéis aux ordres ! » A beuglé Cloud avec une voix de dépressif. _

_« Depuis que tu me vomis dessus, sale dépravé ! Maintenant on est quitte, tu vas devoir aller te doucher aussi. » _

_« J'ai pas exprès, t'es con ou quoi ! »_

_« Bah moi non plus ! Je contrôle pas les projectiles ! »_

_Zack qui avait son dos contre la porte, a grimacé un peu. Ca je l'ai bien vu par contre, et j'avais aussi bien fait de ne pas m'approcher. Oh l'horreur. Il s'est ôté de la porte et l'a ouvert en grand pour laisser s'échapper les deux grands cons. Moi, j'avais disparu derrière le paravent qui était à moitié déplié derrière un des deux lits. Aucun envie qu'ils me touchent avec leurs bouts digérés…Un frisson de dégout m'a incendié le dos et j'en au eu la chair de poule. Zack a regardé à l'intérieur des toilettes et a soupiré de l'état des murs et de l'odeur qui y régnait. C'était atroce…Les deux énergumènes avaient disparu dans la petite salle de bain, et étaient en train de s'engueuler pour aller à la douche. Ils avaient vraiment un problème. Ca me prendrait jamais de faire ça…_

_« Tu es choqué ? » a fait doucement une voix grave à damner un gorille en rut à quelques dizaines de centimètres de mon oreille. _

_« Hein ! » _

_J'ai sursauté et tournai lentement les yeux, comme une poupée aux engrenages rouillés, vers Zack, qui ne me regardait pas, et venait de s'allonger sur le lit de Cloud, la tête juste de l'autre coté de mon paravent. Je me suis dressé sur la pointe des pieds, non parce que quand on fait un mètre cinquante sept et le paravent un cinquante cinq, bah, y'a comme qui dirait un léger petit problème de vision. J'ai passé le nez par-dessus le bois d'encadrement et a descendu le regard sur lui. _

_« Ce qui s'est passé … ca t'a choqué… ? » _

_« Euh…Un peu… » Ai-je soupiré en redescendant d'un étage. _

_Oui oui Neos, c'est pas parce que tu ne le vois pas, que tu peux pas lui parler hein. Et puis c'était mieux qu'il ne me voie pas. D'un parce que je lui parlais rarement et que ca me rendait tout chose, et de deux parce que je perdais mes mots, si je voyais qu'il me fixait. Une fille ! J'étais une fille ! Avec un zizi et des pecs, mais une gonzesse dans l'âme. Pi-to-ya-ble. _

_« Je comprends… » _

_Huh ? Il comprenait ? J'avais bien entendu ? Je me suis redressé sur mes pointes de ranger unique et de chaussette tachée, justement à cause de la graisse noire des rangers, et je l'ai regardé avec des yeux globuleux clignotants, une petite bouche en cul de poule, mes petites mains accrochées au paravent, qui menaçait de céder sous ce geste d'appui. _

_« Ces deux là, quand ils sont ensemble, ils sont infernaux. Alors ça ne m'étonne même pas. Cloud est une tête de pioche obstinée et étourdie, et Reno est un crétin trop fier, et inconscient… Alors forcément… » _

_Alors la rouquine, c'était Reno. _

_« Ils étaient en mission avec vous aujourd'hui ? »Ai-je demandé comme pour espérer continuer la conversation, toujours cette tête un peu animalement stupide. J'étais passé du mode fille, au mode poisson fille. Ingénieux ! Grand pas pour l'humanité ! _

_« Ouai. Et on l'a réussi, même si on a failli se manger une ligne à haute tension au retour mais bon…on l'a réussi. Ce sont de très bons soldats. » _

_« Je sais…moi pas. » ai-je soupiré en lâchant le paravent et m'affalant au sol, comme une grosse limace tout molle. Mes mains sont tombées lourdes au milieu de mes cuisses écartées, et mon visage s'est planqué sous ses longues mèches. _

_« Tu débutes, ça n'a rien à voir. » _

_« Je n'ai fait qu'une mission pour le moment, et j'ai servi d'otage en face de Cloud, qui n'a pas eu de scrupule. » _

_« Il fait juste son boulot. Parfois quand tu montres à l'adversaire que tu t'en fiches, alors il se libère de la chose qu'il pensait être cher pour toi. » _

_Je me suis tu. Ok. J'étais encore plus con que Cloud. Zack ne disait plus rien, ne bougeait pas. J'avais jeté un froid je crois, et c'était …problématique. Problème qu'ont résolus Cloud et Reno en sortant de la salle de bain en riant, alors que j'ôtais mon ranger unique. Pas la peine de la garder davantage. De toute façon, je crois que mon armoire, j'allais devoir m'en occuper demain. Cloud ramenait toujours des gens mais là, c'était le summum. Un crétin démoniaque et un dieu…Ownnn….J'étais assis comme un dépressif derrière le paravent, et j'ai touché le sol du bout du doigt. Des pieds nus se sont posés devant moi, alors que je reconnaissais la tignasse blonde derrière le papier de riz, qui pliait le paravent. _

_« Bon tu comptes te suicider ce soir, ou tu vas jouer avec nous ? » a sorti le rouquin planté devant moi._

_« Qu'est ce que ça peut te… » _

_J'ai relevé les yeux quelques secondes, et je suis tombé face à son pénis, pendouillant tout affiché. Woh. C'était… plus Gros que…moi…et …les rougeurs me sont montés aux joues. J'ai eu très chaud d'un coup, mes yeux se sont fait tout blancs, et les deux énergumènes m'ont regardé tomber dans les pommes, l'un à poil, sa serviette sur l'épaule, les mains sur les hanches, l'autre la serviette à la taille accoudé au paravent replié. _

_Tout noir…J'entendais mon cœur. C'était joli. J'ai senti quelque chose sur ma joue. Puis un truc plus violent, et une voix qui m'a défoncé le tympan…_

_« Réveille-toi ! » _

_Quelqu'un venait de me frapper…J'ai ouvert un œil avec difficulté, et j'ai gémi. J'avais mal à la joue là, ca commençait à monter au cerveau. _

_« Non mais t'es dingue ! Dégage de là ! » A beuglé une ombre avec une tignasse blonde, poussant une tache rouge hors de mon champ de vision, alors qu'une troisième plus importante, s'approchait en silence. _

_Une chose était sûr je n'étais pas mort…Sinon, ils l'étaient aussi, et alors cela voulait dire que je n'avais pas eu le droit au paradis. Et ça, ce n'était pas cool non plus. J'ai senti ma joue s'enflammer du coup passé, et une masse m'a fait un peu descendre dans le matelas, dressé à coté de moi. J'ai cligné plusieurs des yeux alors que les deux autres se battaient comme des chiots avec des arguments débiles. _

_« Ca va aller ? » m'a demandé l'ombre avec un ton un peu inquiet._

_« Z …Zack… ? »Ai-je murmuré sans vraiment réfléchir, mon cerveau faisait un lien merdique « voix-identité » sans me demander mon avis. _

_« Oui. Tu peux t'asseoir ? »_

_J'ai percuté. Je venais d'appeler mon supérieur par son prénom, et il m'avait répondu sans se vexer ? Etait-ce parce que je n'étais encore pas tout là ? Je me suis mis sur le flanc, la tête tournant un peu et j'ai senti sa main sur mon biceps… enfin mon semblant de biceps. Je me suis figé et il le remarqua, ôtant sa main. _

_« Pardon. » _

_AH MAIS QUEL CON ! Mon esprit s'est défoncé la face sur le sommier. C'était pas son contact qui me gênait, mais plutôt le fait que ce soit lui et … rah laissez tomber, j'étais un gros névrosé. Je m'suis redressé un peu, assis , quand le rouquin s'est stoppé dans sa clef de bras et m'a fixé avec un sourire presque sadique._

_« Bah tu vois il est pas mourru ! »_

_« T'es vraiment un malade malade » a grogné Cloud en lui mordant le poignet. _

_Reno a poussé un cri de douleur et lui a colla son poing sur le crâne. _

_« Aie , mais arrete ! » _

_« J'ai la marque regarde ! » _

_« Et alors , t'en veux une autre ? »_

_« Sale con , tu vas voir ! » _

_Reno en s'est jeté sur Cloud, les deux torses nus en treillis, sous le regard blasé et complètement dépité de Zack , et du mien , qui ressemblait plus à un regard de hareng fris , qu'à celui de quelqu'un d'équilibré. J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux , ma vue floue se stabilisant et Zack a inspiré profondément en échappant très calmement. _

_« Ok , si jamais vous n'vous calmez pas, j'vous fous une branlée, aux deux en mêm ' temps. » _

_Ca avait le mérite d'être clair. Les bruits perturbateurs se sont stoppés net . Cloud s'est redressé et est parti vers la télé pour l'allumer alors que Reno restait allongé sur le lit. _

_« Cloud tu les a foutu où les bières ? » _

_« Dans l'entrée, amène tout , ca va t'faire les pieds. » _

_Reno n'a rien dit, sous le regard de Zack et s'est contenté de lever les yeux au ciel. J'étais impressionné. Ouah , le prince des morales mega courtes ! Il m'avait touché le bras et adressé la parole et … une bière ? J'ai fixé l'objet douteux ouvert devant mon nez et humé un peu la chose comme un chien. Je venais à peine de me réveiller, et il me collait ça sous le nez. Le prince était en fait corrompu… mes yeux se sont fait tout petits et j'ai fixé la bière comme pour la manger toute entière. _

_« Ca va ? » m'a fait la grosse voix masculine en face de moi, en tenant toujours la bière. _

_« Euh oui, c'est juste que … je bois jamais en fait.. » _

_« Prends, ca va te détendre un peu , tu es trop stressé… » _

_Ses yeux étaient très … Sympathiques…Pire que ça ! Pourquoi je dis ça moi !Ses yeux ils étaient … magnifiques, grandioses, ils parlaient tout seuls, ils étaient le reflet de son âme et oh oui prends moi mon bon prince de guerre que je … Hum. Fallait ptet que je me mette à boire en fait. Je pris la canette. AHHH ! Je lui ai touché les doigts ! Je lui ai touché les…Bam , claque mentale. T'es qu'un crétin Neos, Zack , il aime pas les gamins. _

_J'ai relevé les yeux sur Cloud et Reno qui s'était vautré dans le lit d'à coté pour voir la télé visible des deux matelas une place. Leurs jambes se passaient l'une sur l'autre sans aucune gène , même s'ils n'étaient que côte à côte pour mater le film en question. J'ai détourné un peu les yeux , comme intrigué, mais pas vraiment là non plus , la présence de Zack faisant interférence. _

_« Ca te gène si j'squatte ton lit ? » _

_Hein ? M…Mon lit … Comme le lit … à moi ? Enfin , là où je dormais , avec mon oreiller et tout ? J'avais avancé le goulot de la canette en verre sur mes lèvres pales, et l'ai fixé , sans bouger et sans boire. Il a haussé un sourcil , sa main sur mon oreiller. _

_« Euh , si tu ne veux pas, je n'le fais pas hein… » _

_« Si si ! Enfin j'veux dire… »_

_Mais quel con je faisais. _

_« Euh tu peux , ça n' me gène pas… »_

_J'ai avalé ma salive, et fermé les yeux , un peu décontenancé de mon comportement déplorable. S'il ne m'avait pas grillé, c'était qu'il avait un gros problème. Je restais assis en tailleur la couverture sur les jambes en tailleur au bout du lit , lui allongé un bras sous la tête , s'enfilant bière sur bière sans y voir un seul trouble. Les minutes ont passé…, moi juste avec une seule bière, j'avais déjà du mal à me concentrer sur le film lancé à moitié et Reno a souri en laissant rouler une canette au sol, engageant lui-même ses hanches au sol, et i a fixé Zack avec un regard de défis. _

_« Je vais te battre ce soir…Jeu de la canette, qui joue ? » _

_Je regardais Reno avec un regard de poisson frit, et ai gonflé les joues sans m'en rendre compte, comatant sur la canette. Zack a affiché un sourire moqueur en dévisageant Reno, genre, tas rêvé , tu vas encore te faire humilier. Cloud m'a fixé et s'est redressé sur un coude, sa huitième bière dans la main. Il s'est mordu la lèvre, les mèches se perdant sur ses yeux pales et pétillants , sous l'alcool qui commençait à l'avoir. _

_« Regardez Neos… pire que moi question tenue de l'alcool. » _

_J'ai entendu mon prénom et redressé mes yeux vaporeux sur le blond, haussant les sourcils. _

_« Hein ? » _

_Reno a éclaté de rire, baissé les yeux , le dos appuyé à l'armoire en ferraille du lit et l'a redressé sur moi. _

_« Ouah , t'es unique, j'ai jamais vu un cas comme toi dans l'armée ! » _

_« Arrête de le charrier. » Cloud lui a poqué le dessus du crâne, avec le cul de la bière. « T'avais pas proposé un truc ? » _

_« Ouai le jeu d'la canette, qui joue ? » _

_J'ai vu Zack lever la main avec une tète de dépité , fixant encore le film, une jambe remontée contre le mur, l'autre plus écartée , trainant au sol pour ne pas me gêner je suppose. Je n'avais plus les idées trop claires à vrai dire, comme attaquées pour un troupeau de vaches, qui me massacraient lentement les neurones à chaque passage bruyant. Mon cœur battait dans ma tempe, mais j'étais toujours conscient de tout , ça allait. Je me sentais tout bizarre et bien. Un sourire s'est affiché sur mon visage et je me grattai la tête. Quelle tête j'étais en train de faire au juste ? _

_« Ah bah même Neos accepte ? Wouh , ca va être sport ! » _

_Hein ? Mais non , j'acceptais pas ! C'est un jeu débile la canette , et puis je me retrouvais toujours dans la merde avec des jeux comme ça. J'ai ouvert de grands yeux étonnés, genre, NON NON J'SUIS PAS D'ACCORD, en agitant les mains et la canette au passage et je m'en suis mis sur le treillis. Merde ! Cloud s'est bien marré de ma maladresse, et l'alcool m'a même empêché de lui lancer un regard tueur. Je baissai plutôt les yeux , en poucant doucement mon vêtement de l'index, genre « T'es mort ? » …Pitoyable… j'étais un peu bourré j'crois. _

_Reno a lancé la canette alors que Zack continuait de regarder le film. J'crois qu'il s'en foutait royal de moi , alors pourquoi se prendre la tête. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'intéresser à un merlan frit de mon genre. Et puis au fait …J'ai relevé les yeux sur la rouquine , qui se grattait le bide, avec une délicatesse de vieux clodo échappant un gros rot bien dégueu. Ca m'a fait faire la grimace. _

_« C'est quoi les régles ? » _

_Les trois hommes m'ont fixé comme si j'avais pété. Quoi ! Ah non , si c'est arrivé , c'est pas moi hein ! J'ai ouvert de grands yeux et me suis reculé un peu contre le mur , mes fesses frôlant les orteils de Zack , qui ne les a pas otés. _

_« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit… ? » _

_« Outrage ! Je cris au baptême ! » a beuglé la rousse en brandissant une canette pleine. _

_Je crois que j'ai commencé à avoir peur là. C'était juste un psychopathe. Mais un gros. J'ai avalé ma salive , franchement pas rassuré, et j'ai froncé le nez , prêt à me faire dérouiller, mais il a eu un petit rire démoniaque et ai fait tourné la canette vide au sol. _

_« C'est très simple. La canette tourne deux fois. Le goulot tombe la première fois sur toi , tu dis une action. Puis on refait tourné , et celui sur laquelle ça tombe l'exécute. » _

_Ca ressemblait vachement à action ou vérité ça. _

_« Ah oui, petite précision, tu peux également poser à une simple question , mais l'autre doit y répondre, sans se défiler. C'est un genre d'action ou vérité , ou tu choisis toi-même , mais sans définir la personne. » _

_Bah , qu'est ce que je disais. Ca craignait. Remarque , c'était pas la mer à boire les questions, c'est les actions qui allaient être dur. Moi , j'étais timide, pas eux , alors , ça allait être super problématique. J'en revenais pas que Zack joue à ça. Enfin ,il avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de la bataille de Waterloo, la bière sur le ventre, et le bras sous la tête à mater le film, absorbé. J'ai fait un aller retour entre son visage, le film, et le film , son visage et j'ai gonflé les joues. Pourquoi est ce que je faisais le poisson lune quand j'étais bourré ? C'était toujours la même chose. Je commençais à planer, puis je faisais des grimaces, je riais tout seul, et enfin , si j'aimais quelqu'un , je devenais très calin , ou alors je m'endormais net, comme un gros chachat. Pathétique pour un soldat !_

_« Cloud ! »_

_Reno refit tourné la bouteille, pendant que Cloud balançait une action. Faire le poirier. Et bien sûr sur qui ça tombait ?Moi ! Ouai ! Yahou ! Oh misère…Je grossis les yeux et mes joues se dégonflèrent à nouveau. HEIN ! Moi ? Je fixais Cloud, puis Reno qui souriaient comme des cons, et Zack a haussé une épaule. _

_« T'es pas obligé. Mais si tu fais pas l'action , faut virer une fringue ! » a informé Reno avec un sourire de démon son croc dépassant un peu de sa lèvre supérieur comme un clébard vicelard. _

_J'avais envie de le taper lui ! Connard ! Mes dents ont grincé , et je me suis levé. Un peu bancale, faut l'avouer. J'ai posé ma canette sur la tete de Reno , en disant avec une amertume certaine. _

_« Si tu l'as fait bouger , la prochaine action où on se croise, je te fais faire dix tours de cours dehors, à poil… » _

_J'avais dit ça moi ? Ma conscience a brandi le poing en l'air pour m'encourager moi et Cloud s'est bien marré, Zack a échappé un petit rire, en regardant Reno. _

_« Bourré il a du cran » dit le grand brun en avançant une main pour faire perdre l'équilibre à la canette. _

_« Arrête , j'suis sûr qu'il déconne, il neige dehors, il est pas si con. » _

_« Tu crois ? »ai-je dit avec un sourire mesquin, une main sur la taille, debout devant lui._

_Cloud a ri encore plus, dejà bien bourré, et Reno a ouvert de grands yeux. _

_« Crevette, t'es pas sérieux ! Tin , mais je vais m'les peler, j'ai une mission demain ! » _

_« Et ben si t'es malade, je m'occuperai de t'amener à l'infirmerie… » ai-je rajouté avec un flegme que je n'avais que quand j'étais bourré._

_« En fait , c'est un schizo Neos » m'a balançé Cloud et tapant sur l'épaule de Reno qui a eu du mal à garder la canette sur la tête. _

_Zack s'était rassis calmement sur le lit. Moi j'ai pris mon élan , sans savoir ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire , et j'ai envoyé mes pieds en l'air sous le regard des trois autres, qui étaient plus ou moins sceptiques à mon équilibre, vu le taux d'alcool qui commençait à monter dans mon sang , et ma résistance à ce dernier. Bah , ça a pas manqué. Mes pieds sont allés trop loin et je me suis éclaté avec fracas, dans l'entrée du dortoir dans un brouaha sourd et violent. Tout m'est tombé sur la gueule. Les gilets, les manteaux, les armes, les balais, et même le sac à dos d'alter de Cloud. Je crois que j'ai eu très mal…Cloud a ouvert de grands yeux , et n'a plus bougé. Reno , c'est la bouche qu'il a ouvert et Zack, lui s'est écrasé une main sur la moitié du visage. _

_« Vous croyez qu'il est mort ? » a demandé Cloud à quatre pattes sur le lit , regardant par-dessous la table , ses mains tenant l'armature en ferraille du lit. _

_« J'sais pas, mais j'aurais eu mal… » a répondu Reno , sans bouger scié par mon action complètement inconsciente et débile, la canette surtout sur la tete. _

_Zack s'est levé et s'est approché de moi. _

_« Euh… gamin… » _

_Il a poussé un balai brosse, trois quatre manteaux qui me recouvraient la tronche, et le gros sac d'alter, qui me défonçait le plexus, et j'ai grogné, puis sourit comme un con en voyant Zack. _

_« Le paradis ? » _

_Zack a souri de ma bêtise. _

_« Non , le hall d'entrée. » _

_Cloud a regardé Reno éberlué. Reno a éclaté de rire. _

_« Il est trop con ce gamin ! Il déchire ton p'tit pote Cloud ! N'importe quoi ! Comme s'il croyait vraiment que faire le poirier bourré , c'était possible !»_

_Sauf que dans son fou rire, il a fait tout tombé. Et C'est Cloud qui s'est mis à rire en le montrant du doigt. _

_« Merde…Il a rien vu hein , remet moi la canette » A dit Reno , mais j'ai entendu , je n'étais pas un crétin fini hein. _

_Putain , ça faisait mal. Zack ma dégagé un peu , et m'a pris par le bras pour me relever. _

_« Ca va aller ? » _

_« Euh…Je crois « ai-je dit en me frottant un peu la tête. « Pardon de t'avoir déranger avec cette… » _

_« Cascade ? T'en fais pas pour ça , c'était bien marrant. J'pensais pas que t'allais le faire. Les gens préfèrent toujours se déshabiller que de faire ça. » _

_« Faut croire que j'suis un peu à part..j'crois que j'ai pas réfléchi… » _

_Comme tout le reste j'oserai dire , mais bon. Je me suis approchée de la canette que j'avais laissé sur la tete de Reno , qui me regarda avec un grand sourire et je l'ai zieuté , avec un regard accusateur. _

_« Tu m'en ouvres une autre ? » ai-je sorti alors que Zack se rasseyait et faisait tourner la canette au sol. _

_« Grillé ! » a ri Cloud en lui décanillant d'un coup de pied en chaussette la canette vide, qui roula au sol._

_« Rah merde… ok… » a-t-il juste fait , un peu emmerdé d'avoir perdu , et m'en a ouvert une autre, alors que Zack a dit froidement. _

_« Reno. »_

_Reno a répondu du tac au tac : Tirer une canette à la ranger dans la porte de Camelia, la vieille concierge. Et c'est tombé sur Zack , qui a froncé un sourcil. _

_« Faut vraiment qu'j'défonce la porte de la Camelia ? » _

_« On nous verra pas , on rentrera direct ! »_

_« Non , toi t'as pas de grade en jeu couillon. » _

_« Bah vire un truc alors. » _

_Et la ça a été le drame. Je m'étais rassis au fond du lit dans mon sanctuaire de couvertures toutes chaudes, quand j'ai vu Zack baisser les yeux , attraper son sous pull noir par le bas, et le tirer d'une seule traite pour libérer une torse imberbe et nu et et et …Je suis devenu tout rouge et je me suis collé un coussin sur la tronche, pour ne pas qu'on me voit. Ah putain , c'qu'il était canon ! C'était pas possible ! Cloud sors moi ce putain de corps de mon dortoir, je vais pas tenir longtemps , sans m'faire griller. Zack n'a rien remarqué , mais le sourire de Cloud s'est élargi, et il m'a regardé avec des yeux que je n'aime pas, dans le seul angle du coussin que je ne vois pas. Les tours de canettes ont continué , plus débiles les uns que les autres et les heures ont passés. Deuxième film fini. Il devait être autour de onze heures, et Cloud s'est levé pour mettre de la musique calme. _

_Dans les défis , il y avait eu : Boire à l'envers, faire un striptease, ce que Cloud avait refusé, mais avait quand même fini en boxer. Lui , j'men foutais. C'était pas la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Manger un paquet de gâteaux périmés en moins d'une minute pour Reno , faire cuire des pâtes sans les faire cramé, ce qui nous avez aussi permis de manger un peu. Changer une ampoule brûlante avec les doigts, aller chercher une pièce de monnaie avec la langue au fond de l'aquarium de Rudy le poisson de Cloud, et Reno s'est fait agresser la joue par ce pseudo piranha. De nombreuses questions avaient défilé. Je savais maintenant que Zack avait une expérience de seme de dingue, ce qui me faisait de plus en plus m'agglutiner dans mon coin , pas très rassuré . Je savais que Cloud et Reno avaient déjà couché ensemble, et qu'ils avaient testé des trucs pas catholiques. Je savais que la mère de Reno n'aimait pas les chiens , ni les poissons, que Zack était allergique à l'arachide, et que Cloud avait eu de l'acné violemment pendant son adolescence, à s'en gratter jusqu'aux croutes… super appétissant. Et je savais aussi que c'était à moi de proposer un truc , et que c'est tombé PAR HASARD Sur Reno qui a du se foutre à poil pour aller courir en rangers, tout nu dans la neige. Et que quand il est revenu , il n'était pas content et avait une rage de vengeance que j'aurais bien voulu éviter. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du jouer ! Le tour suivant se stoppa sur Cloud qui dit sans aucun ton particulier. _

_« Embrasser Zack. » _

_Zack a haussé un sourcil, et lui a pété son poing sur le crâne. Il a couiné. Et la canette s'est arrêté sur …moi. Et là , bah , y'a trop de choses qui vous passent dans la tête pour savoir si on doit se barrer en courant ou si on doit y faire face. Je pouvais aussi refuser, mais si je refusais je devais oter mon treillis et me mettre en boxer devant tout le monde. Hors de question que je montre mon matos de playmobil. _

_Zack s'est assis en baillant un peu , et s'est rallongé sur le lit , moi au bout à fixer la canette , comme paralysé , sous le regard espiègle des deux autres pécans. J'allais vraiment les tuer. _

_« Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire. »a dit simplement Zack en se foutant un bras sur les yeux pour apprécier la musique. _

_« Ouai mais si il l'fait pas , il doit se foutre à poil… » jubila Reno , qui n'attendait que ça ce pervers. « Sacré dilemme hein, crevette… » _

_Mon regard a quitté la canette , mes doigts se sont serrés sur la couverture noire que j'avais sur mes jambes. J'ai inspiré un peu en regardant sur le coté, prenant mes couilles à deux mains, et j'ai dit juste en fermant les yeux sous mes mèches : _

_« Je vais l'faire.. » _

_Etonnement total , et Zack a ouvert un œil sous son bras pour me regarder. Il y avait une sacrée différence de gabarit. Je n'ai pas osé le regarder, pire que stressé, pire qu'inconscient. Une claque de sa part aurait suffi à me faire faire trois tours de la base en volant. Ah mes Aïeux, j'étais dans une belle galère. J'ai froncé un peu le nez et expiré profondément, avant de virer la couverture qui me couvrait mes jambes frileuses. J'ai regardé vaguement les deux autres à qui il ne manquait que les pop corn, sans haine aucune. Je me vengerai autrement, pas grave. Enfin ,en l'occurrence, là , j'allais commettre un acte irrémédiable. C'était là qu'il allait me dire si oui ou non , il allait me rejeter… pas forcément me dire, mais me montrer du moins…_

_« Euh…tu peux te redresser s'il te plait… ? » _

_Quoi , non , mais j'allais déjà réussir à l'embrasser, fallait pas non plus abuser hein ! Non je ne lui grimperai pas dessus ! Il s'est aidé d'un coude et s'est retrouvé assis , plus grand que moi , et j'ai levé les yeux pour les rebaisser aussitôt. Purée, il me fixait là…et bien. J'ai senti un frisson me parcourir tout le dos et j'ai plissé les yeux forts, mes doigts se serrant sur mon treillis, puis je les ai rouverts avec détermination, comme un mec qui allait marqué un but. J'ai respiré un grand coup et j'ai vu la grand main de Zack arriver et passer dans la mienne. Il la serra un peu et sa silhouette s'est rapprochée un peu. _

_« Calme toi… c'est juste un smack… C'est ton premier… ? » m'a-t-il chuchoté , ses lèvres pas loin de mon oreille. _

_AHHHHH ! Mon esprit s'arracha les cheveux. Sa voix ! Rien que ce détail réussissait à me retourner les hormones ! Depuis quand j'aimais les gars moi !_

_« Hey , j'ai dit embrasser . » bougonna Cloud. « Ca veut dire avec la langue. » _

_J'ai ouvert de grands yeux. Là j'étais mal. Mais la main de Zack ne quitta pas la mienne. _

_« T'abuses Cloud. » _

_« C'est l'jeu ma pauvre Zackette ! » Sortit Reno en avalant sa bière, alors que Cloud passait ses bras autour du cou de Renou pour lui faire un baiser sur la nuque. « Oh toi ,t'es bien bourré… Mm… » _

_J'avais pas répondu à la question de Zack , mais je pense qu'il avait compris que oui , c'était mon premier. J'ai à nouveau entendu sa voix chaude, calme , et tellement sûre d'elle, que même les pires choses peuvent arriver autour de vous, eh ben vous n'auriez même pas peur..._

_« Vas y…j'te guide… » _

_Oh misère , comme ne pas céder à ça…Ce type était un phéromone sur pattes. C'était impossible de lutter…enfin pour moi du moins. Le fait de me faire mater n'arrangeait pas les choses. J'étais super rouge, genre lampe halogène qui a trop chauffé. Je me suis mordu la langue, puis je l'ai lâché…Son visage était légèrement à coté du mien , mais plus haut. J'ai levé un peu les joues…complètement embrasées. Impossible qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. J'ai senti son souffle calme sur ma tempe, il s'est légèrement reculé pour être dans mon champ de vision. J'ai entrouvert mes lèvres séchées par l'anxiété, j'ai fermé les yeux , et il m'a laissé faire. J'ai serré un peu plus sa main comme pour me donner du courage. Plus que quelques millimètres , je sentais déjà le souffle de ses lèvres à lui, croiser le mien. _

_« RAHHH ! C'est trop long ! » a gueulé Reno en me balançant une canette vide dans la gueule. _

_Je me la suis pris de plein fouet sur le cri de Cloud qui a dégommé la tête de Reno sans ménagement. Moi j'étais tombé sur le lit , les mains sur la tête en gémissant de douleur. Je me suis redressé d'un coup , furieux , sentant que j'allais le tuer. J'étais devenu noir de colère, sous les yeux étonnés de Zack . _

_« J'vais t'massacrer! » ai-je crié en prenant appui sur le lit et j'ai bondi sur lui comme un chat fou._

_Cloud a été ejecté et j'ai collé une mandale dans la face de Reno , avant de le secouer par le col de toutes mes forces à cheval sur lui. _

_« UHHHAAAAAWW ! » _

_« J'y étais presque ! Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien d' temps que j'attendais c' moment ? CONNARD ! » _

_Mon poing s'est levé , mais n'est pas retombé. Cloud me fixait de ses grands yeux , assis contre le mur, sidéré par le moi qui venait de sortir. Je n'ai rien compris. J'ai senti mon bras partir en arrière, mon dos est tombé sur le sol , ma tête a cogné, j'ai grimacé, et j'ai ressenti un contact puissant et doux à la fois, et … et … J'ai gardé les yeux grands ouverts. Mes poignets étaient bloqués par ses mains. Purée…Zack m'embrassait. Pas moi mais lui ! Lui ! Mes yeux ont cligné plusieurs fois , alors que ses lèvres se sont décollées doucement des miennes et que sa voix a émi doucement :_

_« T'es calmé… ? » _

_Oh bon dieu…Je suis resté figé au sol…Encore prisonnier de ses mains. Il était à quatre pattes au dessus de moi…Son genou entre mes cuisses, et me tenait sans effort. Il venait de me voler mon premier baiser…Putain , c'que ses lèvres étaient douces pour un mec de son charisme…_

_« Non… » _

_« Ah.. » _

_Il s'est approché à nouveau de moi…Sa langue est sortie, tiède et sensuelle , et a léché doucement ma lèvre inférieure. J'ai fermé les yeux. Hawwwn le frisson dans le cou… _

_« C'est mieux là… » a-t-il susuré alors que mes lèvres s'entrouvraient à nouveau pour respirer sous le début d'excitation. _

_Et il en a profité pour faufiler sa langue entre mes dents. La surprise m'a fait ouvrir un peu plus la bouche. Et c'était fini. J'ai senti un violent frisson envahir ma nuque , mes épaules, ma colonne vertébrale entière. Il recommençait. Il recommençait ! Mais en pire ! Mon corps se mit à trembler. Il a du le sentir , mais ça n'a rien changer. Il a enveloppé ma langue d'un geste souple et brûlant, fermant ses yeux à moitié. Je sentais son souffle…Je sentais ses mains sur mes poignets, puissantes mais délicates…J'avais soudainement envie de plus. Je murmurai entre ses lèvres plus grandes , me libérant un peu de sa langue. _

_« Lâche moi… » _

_Zack a ouvert de grands yeux. Je crois qu'il a pris ça comme un rejet et Cloud a échappé un « Oh oh… » tout bas. Ces enfoirés , ils mataient , ahuris comme des chats devant un aquarium. Ils n'en revenaient pas de ce qui se passait ? Bah quoi , ils étaient bien collés tous les deux, alors qu'est ce qui les choquait à ce point ? Zack s'est redressé un peu , en regardant ailleurs, avec un « Pardon… » Respectueux. _

_C'était le mot de trop. Le peu de timidité qu'il me restait… je venais de la perdre…Mes poignets se sont libérés, et sans perdre une seconde, dans un mouvement fluide, mes bras sont montés à son visage comme une douce onde enveloppante. J'ai vu ses yeux s'écarquiller, comme incrédules et les visages de Reno et Cloud devenir comme ceux de gros poisson globuleux. Mes bras se sont refermés sur sa nuque puissante, et j'ai happé ses lèvres, une fois… deux fois…j'ai penché la tête dans l'autre sens , pour les happer une troisième fois mettant fin au jeu de la canette. Ils l'avaient compris. _

_J'ai serré sa nuque dans mes bras . Il soutenait mon poids sur son cou. Ses bras tendus au dessus du sol, le maintenaient en hauteur pour ne pas m'écraser. Il a déplacé son centre de gravité, pour se soutenir sur un seul bras, et j'ai senti un puissant biceps, et une main ferme s'enrouler autour de mes flancs, comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile et sensible. Il aurait pu me broyer d'un seul geste , mais il n'en a rien fait. Au contraire. _

_Mon souffle brûlant a croisé le sien. Impossible de comprendre autre chose que le fait que je ne tenais plus, qu'il me plaisait. Il le sentait. Son étonnement s'est évaporé, mais pas ceux des deux autres , qui observaient figés et sciés. Cloud a baissé un peu les yeux sur le cou de Reno , et a posé la canette. Il s'est penché doucement pour l'embrasser, à plusieurs reprises , en remontant sur l'oreille, avalant le lobe entre ses dents blanches, sous un grognement excité de chien de la part de Reno. La température à commencé à monter dans la pièce. _

_J'ai eu envie de le tirer vers moi , mais en moins de deux , c'est lui qui m'a choppé dans ses deux bras puissants. J'ai décollé littéralement du sol, pour atterrir à cheval sur lui. Je l'ai senti entre mes cuisses là…Juste tout contre. Il était plus imposant au toucher qu'à la vue. Son ventre respirait contre le mien. J'étais possédé. Je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Son bras est remonté sous mes omoplates, et ses doigts se sont faufilés sous mes mèches bleues, massant doucement mes cervicales, comme un poison aphrodisiaque. Un frisson m'a ébranlé, et j'ai échappé un gémissement entre ses lèvres. Il a souri sans que je vois ses yeux. Ses doigts s'étaient fait doux et forts à la fois et il commença à laisser son index et son majeur descendre phalange par phalange…sur chacune de mes vertèbres. _

_Je me suis un peu cambré, faisant ressortir un peu mes fesses, jouant toujours de ses lèvres avec les miennes, ma langue velouteuse se collant en douceur à la sienne , se déformant sous la force de sa jumelle. Ca m'excitait. Ca m'excitait tellement. Je n'ai même pas repoussé ses mains sur mes fesses. Elles s'en sont emparés comme des pommes, fermes et d'une belle couleur sous ce treillis. Je devais rougir autant du postérieur, que des joues. Son pouce est passé doucement sur ma joue, un sourire câlin sur les lèvres, ses dents s'emparant doucement de la peau de ma mâchoire. _

_« J'adore te voir rougir… continue… » m-a-t-il soufflé à l'oreille avant de loger sa langue dedans , me faisant encore plus rougir._

_J'ai senti grossir quelque chose sous moi , et j'ai ouvert de grands yeux , en poussant un peu sur ses épaules. Oh mon dieu. C'était quoi ça? J'ai baissé les yeux me décalant un peu sur ses cuisses, et clignait plusieurs fois des yeux , complètement incrédules. _

_« Qu..qu'est ce que… » _

_Zack m'a regardé en se passant les dents sur la lèvre inférieure. _

_« Ca te fais peur ? » _

_J'ai réfléchi un peu, et j'ai avalé ma salive. _

_« Oui un peu… »_

_« Tu es vierge ? » _

_J'ai entendu des gémissements poussés, et j'ai tourné les yeux. Et là , j'ai été choqué. Reno…Cloud….Ils étaient en train de…se …oh my god… ! J'ai rougi. J'ai vraiment rougi très fort , et j'ai perdu l'équilibre, me sentant défaillir… comme lorsqu'il m'avait collé son pénis pas loin du visage. Avais-je une phobie de ça ?Mes yeux n'ont pas quitté la position étrange des deux autres. On est toujours absorbé par les choses qui nous terrifient, ou celles qui nous choquent, comme si le cerveau était paralysé, et voulait plus , plus , plus … quitte à ne pas le supporter. _

_J'ai senti son bras autour de moi , d'un seul coup. Je ne suis pas tombé. Je fixai comme atomisé du cerveau la symétrie centrale que je voyais devant mes yeux. Puis le noir. Il m'avait mis sa main sur les yeux. Sa grande main , sur les deux yeux. Il me souleva et me retourna sur lui , pour que mon dos touche son torse musclé…J'avalai ma salive. _

_« C'est un 69… Détends toi… » _

_Un quoi… ?J'étais un peu perdu…Je me suis mordu la lèvre, et j'ai penché la tête en arrière, Mon dos s'est arqué , son sexe touchant mes fesses, et un cours jus m'incendia la colonne vertébrale. _

_« Garde les yeux fermés…J'ai compris ce qui n'va pas… »_

_Jai obéi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'ai juste obéi. J'ai entendu , un léger froissement de tissu et quelque chose est venu se poser sur mes yeux. Un foulard ? un tissu. Pourquoi ça m'excitait encore plus… ? Il avait compris quoi. Quelques secondes plus tard , j'ai entendu Cloud crier, et j'ai senti les dents de Zack sur ma gorge. Son pouce et son index firent sauter la pression et la braguette de mon treillis, et une main a plongé dedans sans gène, me faisant échapper un hiquet de surprise. Je sentais des regards sur moi. A qui étaient-ils ? Je m'enflammais. T'arrête pas … je t'en prie , t'arrête pas…_

_J'ai ressenti le réveil de chacun de mes muscles, comme si chaque phéromones qui dormait en moi avait décidé d'ébranler la totalité de mon être, sans vergogne, et de me brûler entièrement jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de cellule encore innocente. Mes bras sont montés en arrière, et je me suis cambré, ne contrôlant plus vraiment mes gémissements de plaisir sous les mouvements de va et vient si doux et pourtant puissants, comme s'il se faisait délicat exprès pour moi , mais qu'il aurait très bien pu , me l'écraser sans scrupule. J'étais à sa merci…Si j'avais pensé n'être qu'à sa merci…._

_Il était derrière moi…Je le sentais, il ne m'avait pas quitté. Alors a qui étaient ces lèvres qui m'avaient soudainement embrassé avec humidité et timidité ? Pourquoi les avais-je accueillis sans me poser de question, et pourquoi ai-je même répondu à tout ça. Pourquoi ai-je lâché d'une main la nuque de Zack , pour passer un bras autour de ce deuxième cou. Je lui ai roulé une pelle, en l'empêchant de partir. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça…Je ne voulais pas juste Zack à la base ?…_

_Pourquoi n'avais-je pas envie de savoir, ni de trouver une seule réponse à quoi que ce soit...Ce corps puissant n'avait pas fui derrière moi , bien au contraire, il m'a enserré d'un biceps autoritaire, sans me faire mal , juste assez pour déclencher une excitation que je ne croyais pas pensable, alors que l'autre, venant de tirer net sur mon treillis, le descendant sur mes cuisses, puis mes genoux, dévoilant un tribal fleuri sur la moitié de ma jambe, et le treillis se stoppa une petite minute. _

_« Woh… » a fait Reno plus proche que je ne le pensais. _

_Etait-ce lui qui m'avait embrassé ? Je l'aurais pensé plus violent que ça dans ses baisers, et puis où était Cloud. La main sur mon sexe s'est un peu plus resserré, et j'ai échappé un gémissement, en serrant les mèches de cheveux de Zack , sur sa nuque dans une de mes mains. Purée, c'que c'était bon…Je ne sentais plus mon dos, et mes fesses avaient des fourmis. Je ne voyais rien… Comment étaient-ils ? Où étaient-ils ? Je ne voyais rien , et non seulement ça me rendait dingue , mais je n'avais pas de malaise…C'était comme des ombres. Comme si les choses étaient différentes, quand on y collait pas d'image, au point d'oublier même toutes ces vertus qui vous empêchent de commettre l'irréparable…La raison était-elle lié à la vue ? J'avais l'impression de pouvoir être moi , laisser mes désirs sortir avec ces trois démons…_

_Et j'ai senti mon corps se décoller un peu en arrière, Zack semblait se soulever du sol , mais pour quoi faire ? J'avais à peine calculer que mon corps venait d'être mis à nu , alors que le treillis avait tout embarqué avec lui , jusqu'à mes chevilles. J'ai alors perdu les pédales…Mes sens se sont allumés d'un coup. Le sexe dressé et énorme de Zack a frotté entre mes fesses , quand il a laissé mon corps se recoller à lui. Mes lèvres ont été embarquées avec fougue par le baiser fulgurant. Reno… ? Mon sexe a été avalé par quelque chose de trempé et de chaud, et quelque chose de mou a appuyé sur mon gland. J'ai déraillé. J'ai gémi dans la bouche de l'autre. Les mains, j'en avais de partout , j'ai cru qu'on allait de déchirer , mais ce fut tout le contraire. J'étais pressé par des dizaines de doigts , sur les cuisses, sur le sexe, en plus de cette chose tiède qui m'aspirait, le torse, et j'ai crié un peu quand mes tétons furent martyrisés sans retenue, mais sans douleur, m'envoyant un cours jus dans la colonne. Je me suis cambré, mon sexe a été encore plus aspiré, et a tapé au fond de quelque chose. Un gémissement m'est parvenu du même endroit , et deux mains m'ont cramponné les cuisses, et j'ai réalisé ce que c'était. La voix… les doigts. Cloud me suçait ! Je crois que je vais me sentir mal…Cloud me … j'aurais pu m'évanouir. Mais j'ai perdu toute notion de la réalité. Le fait de réaliser m'a encore plus chauffé le sang et j'ai serré plus fort les cheveux de Zack , qui a grogné dans mon oreille. J'ai adoré ce son. Encore. Fais le encore Zack. Mord moi. Comme s'il m'avait entendu , j'ai senti ses crocs se refermer sur ma gorge , avant plus de force qu'avant et ma langue qui jouait avec agilité nouvelle dans la bouche de Reno , échappa un cri d'excitation. J'ai laché ses lèvres et j'ai cambré la gorge , ma tête retombant sur son épaule en arrière, échappant un cri entre la douleur et le plaisir. _

_Des frissons sont sortis de partout . Entre la fellation , les morsures , les palpations , j'en pouvais plus. Encore. Je veux encore. Zack ne me lâchait pas. C'était son bras qui me tenait immobile sous les supplices sexuels des deux autres. Lâche moi ! Non ! Me lâche pas ! Me lâche surtout pas ! J'en veux plus ! J'en peux plus ! _

_J'ai éjaculé d'un coup un liquide épais et blanchâtre entre les lèvres de Cloud, qui n'a rien recraché, et n'a rien dit non plus . _

_« Je … j'suis déso…mmmh ! » _

_Reno venait de me mordre la lèvre, pour m'embrasser ensuite, m'enfermant le visage dans ses deux mains , comme pour m'empêcher de lui échapper. J'aimais ça. J'aurais jamais cru aimer ça… j'ai pas débandé. J'étais si pervers que ça ? Comment c'était possible. Je ne contrôlais plus rien , je savais que j'en voulais plus. J'ai senti les mains de Zack passait sous mes cuisses. Son sexe était tendu…Je transpirai. Je glissai à cheval sur ses cuisses. _

_« Retourne-toi.. » m'a-t-il chuchoté à l'oreille, alors que Reno m'embrassait toujours. _

_Il m'a lâché les lèvres, dans un de mes gémissements d'étouffement. Un filet de bave a failli s'étendre, mais il l'a récupéré avec sa langue, et s'est éloigné un peu , je ne le sentais plus. Au même titre que Cloud. Où étaient-ils ? Je ne les entendais plus. J'ai eu un instant d'inquiétude, de frustration même. J'ai quand même obéi. Je me suis mis à quatre pattes pour me retourner et j'ai retrouvé à tâtons le corps nu de Zack, et l'une de mes mains à touché la verge. Je me suis figée, et j'ai frissonné et tremblé à la fois. J'ai entendu des froissements de tissus autour de moi , mais je n'ai pas compris. Une main s'est posée sous mon menton , pour tirer légèrement dessus. J'ai suivi son désir sans broncher, enjambant ses cuisses imposantes docilement. Mon pénis tendu à heurté le sien. Oh mon dieu…Il devait faire le double…J'ai rougi d'un coup , et j'ai essayé de fuir son regard , alors que je ne le voyais pas. Mais je sentais son regard…Imprégnant, inondant mon esprit comme s'il cherchait à me posséder jusqu'à l'âme. J'ai perçu son sourire, et il m'a collé une main à plat sur les reins, me collant à lui , sans effort, compressant nos sexes entre nous deux. Je me suis senti tout petit. _

_« On dirait que c'est bien moi qui te fait rougir…Tu n'as pris cette couleur quand Cloud t'as sucé… » a-t-il murmuré à mon oreille. _

_J'ai cru mourir sous sa voix. Il voulait m'achever ou quoi. Le pire c'est que je savais qu'il avait raison , il m'avait grillé. Pas dur en même temps. Du moins , moins que lui , que je sentais sur mon ventre. Impossible de confondre. J'étais à lui…_

_« Donne moi plus… J'en peux plus… » lui ai-je supplier en passant mes bras autour de son coup , presqu'au bord des larmes, tellement j'étais mal de ne rien contrôler. _

_Il a souri , j'ai senti ses lèvres douces s'entendre sur ma tempe pendant un de ses baisers. _

_« Tout c'que tu veux… et tu n'm'oublieras jamais…rassur ' toi… » _

_Rassure-toi ? C'était sensé me rassurer ? Je n'ai pas su comment prendre cette phrase, j'ai juste senti ses lèvres s'emparer de mon cou, sa langue me voler le creux de la gorge, la clavicule, ses dents se fermant doucement sur mon épaule. Ses mains ont pris possession sans mal de mon dos étroit pour descendre sur mes fesses et les écarter doucement mais avec puissance. Il est remonté sur ma bouche, mon souffle chaud envahissant sa joue. _

_« Concentre-toi juste sur mes lèvres Neos… » puis il a rajouté avant de m'embrasser sans me laisser un mot à placer… « Cloud. » _

_Sa langue puissante a repris possession de la mienne. J'aimais cette domination. Mes doigts se refermèrent sur ses mèches et j'ai échappé un cri plutôt aigu dans sa bouche, en sentant une autre langue sur mes fesses, puis entre, atteignant l'endroit que je redoutais le plus. Ahhh touche pas à ça ! C'est sale ici ! C'était … il avait dit Cloud. C'était Cloud ? Cloud était a genou derrière moi , ou plutôt à plat ventre, et j'ai senti son souffle toucher mes testicules. Il était allongé à l'envers entre les cuisses remontées de Zack et me léchai l'anus… Ses mains tenaient les cuisses de Zack pour ne pas qu'elles ne se renferment pas sur sa tête…Je me suis mis a trembler. Je ne devais pas me laisser retomber, même si Zack me soutenait à une certaine hauteur. Sinon j'allais écraser le visage de Cloud sous moi. J'ai senti des à-coups, dans le corps de Cloud, dont les léchouilles étaient irrégulières et les cris qu'il a poussé en même temps, m'a donné l'impression que Reno était en train de le prendre. Merde, il le prenait comme ça ? J'ai rougi encore plus sous la langue de Zack , qui a écarté encore plus mes fesses, logeant un index en moi et j'ai échappé un cri. J'ai entendu Reno gémir de plus en plus et Cloud criait sous moi. Tout ça , c'était dingue. C'était … je devais rêver. _

_Je tremblais de partout, mon corps se faisait moite et brûlant et le seul à garder le contrôle total, c'était Zack. Comment il faisait ? Il a enfoncé un doigt en entier. Rien que son doigt me semblait gros, mais je n'ai pas eu mal. Cloud continuait à me lécher, humidifiant les doigts de Zack au passage. Je tirais les cheveux de Zack , mais il tenait bon , et plus je tirais , plus il enfonçait son doigt , jusqu'à ce qu'il le bouge à l'intérieur et qu'il appuie sur une chose qui m'a fait crié entre ses lèvres. J'ai fermé fort les yeux sous mon bandeau , je lui ai griffé l'épaule. Derrière moi , j'ai entendu un gros bruit. Cloud avec quitté mon anus, et j'ai aussi entendu Reno crier de surprise et Cloud grogner. Il se passait quoi…Il l'avait retourné ? Ils se battaient ? Ils avaient fait tomber plein de choses en tout cas. J'ai senti une main de Zack se coller sur mon visage et me cramponner la nuque. _

_« Ne t'occupe pas d'eux… concentre toi sur moi. » _

_Son souffle était brûlant , sa voix sensuel et prédatrice. Je sentais son corps se réveiller dangereusement sous moi et sa verge, il l'a attrapé et l'a fait passé entre mes cuisses, pour qu'elle se frotte à nouveau entre mes fesses. _

_« Respire ok.. ne bloque jamais ta respiration ou j'vais te faire mal… » m'a-t-il dit avant de presser ma nuque vers lui , m'attirant , son gland se présentant là où Cloud avait léché. _

_Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça respirer ? Pourquoi faire ? J'allais avoir mal ? Pourquoi ? Il allait me faire quoi ! Attend Zack , explique moi ! Tu vas me faire quoi ? J'ai paniqué intérieurement. Mon cœur a loupé un battement , puis s'est mis à battre très force. Alors j'ai senti. La douleur intense ! J'ai ouvert les yeux en grands sous mon bandeau , et mes lèvres se sont stoppés sur les siennes, grande ouverte. Aucun bruit ne sortit. Non ! Ote le ! J'veux pas ! J'ai peur ! Arrête ça ! Je t'en prie Zack !_

_Mes yeux ont commencé à être larmoyants, et Zack a passé une main sur mon bandeau pour le faire glisser sur mon visage , le laissant tomber sur mon cou. J'ai fermé fort les yeux , serrés les dents et je me suis crispé. Sa main est alors descendu sur ma verge et a commencé à me masser doucement avec fermeté , puis plus vite, me faisant rebander violemment et j'ai gémi. J'ai gémi fort, trop fort ! J'entendais même plus les autres. _

_« Hey… calme toi…Si tu m'écoutes , ça va rentrer.. » _

_« Mais j'veux pas… » ai-je gémi en essayant de me relever au dessus pour lui échapper. _

_« T'es sûr…. ? » m'a-t-il demandé en me masturbant. _

_J'ai tremblé , gémi , sans que son gland se sorte de mon anus. C'était un truc de barbare, je ne voulais pas ! Sors ! J't'en pris !_

_« Je… »_

_Il ne me laisserait pas partir. Sa main me bloquait les reins. _

_« Tu m'en as demandé plus… » _

_Il m'a léché l'oreille et l'a mordu fort, et a appuyé un peu plus…_

_« C'est bientôt fini… respire… » _

_J'ai crié sous l'écartement un peu plus gros. Je n'entendais plus rien derrière moi. Avaient-ils fini… ? Je ne savais pas. J'arrivais juste à me concentrer sur cet énorme pénis qui entrait en moi. C'était trop gros ! Ca passerait jamais. J'ai coupé ma respiration , échappant un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, me raidissant , les yeux grands ouverts, comme si je venais d'être transpercé de part en part. Paralysé. Il avait appuyé fort sur mes cuisses, et s'était enfoncé en moi d'un coup. Un éclair m'a traversé la colonne vertébrale. J'ai …Je… Tellement…Mon corps a perdu tout réaction. Je suis tombé sur Zack comme une poupée de chiffon. _

_« Ola… » a fait une voix calme derrière moi , comme s'ils étaient allongés à plusieurs mètres après la besogne , en train de mater…_

_« Les gars , vous m'aidez… » a demandé Zack tout calmement. _

_Aider…. J'ai à peine entendu…Mes jambes avaient cessé de trembler. Mes mains aussi. Mon visage s'est assombri dans le cou de Zack. Je n'avais pas débandé. Pourquoi je n'avais pas débandé. Je me sentais écartelé , déchiré, détruit… j'avais tellement mal….Il était en moi, je le sentais jusqu'aux tripes. J'étais sûr qu'en appuyant sous mon nombril , je pouvais sentir le bout de son pénis bien dur…J'ai pas voulu essayer…J'avais peur de me faire trop peur. J'ai senti deux mains passer sur mes hanches, et Zack a tourné la tête , ses mains me touchant la joue et le bras. Alors qui me touchait les hanches ? _

_« Hey Neos… regarde moi…C'est fini… Tout est dedans. »_

_Ca je le savais merci. J'ai pas énormément réagi je crois, et je sentis ses lèvres douces sur les miennes, la langue forçant ma bouche fatigué et séche, et j'ai obéi , ouvrant grand comme un moineau, accusant un baiser chaud et lent, son pouce me caressant la joue. Cette douceur mêlé à cette douleur . Je ne comprenais plus rien. Est-ce que j'avais envie de comprendre ? Je n'avais plus de force dans les mains…Je n'avais plus de force tout court , comme si le fait de m'être fait empaler, m'avait absorbé toute mon énergie. Qu'est ce qui se passait…Je me suis laissé prendre au baiser, et mon corps bascula en arrière , et je me suis retrouvé non seulement séparé de la langue de Zack , les yeux fiévreux et le corps affaibli , mais en plus , à moitié soutenu et couché , contre Cloud , alors que Reno s'est approché de moi avec un visage sérieux et calme. Il avait changé. Il s'est penché au dessus de moi, dans l'espace qui me séparé de Zack toujours enfoncé en moi , jusqu'au bout, et a donné un grand coup de langue sur ma verge qui s'est transi sous le contact. J'ai rougi comme pas permis. J'ai levé les yeux au plafond, ma tête retombant en arrière, mes yeux se fermant et mes lèvres se mettant à tremblant quand il a avalé ma verge en érection inexpliquée. J'allais faire une syncope d'informations…Mes yeux sont passés au blanc mes doigts se crispant, et Cloud a dit aux deux autres sur un ton inquiet : _

_« Euh…On est en train de le perdre là… » _

_« Non… » a dit juste Zack , ses mains m'emprisonnant les hanches sans bouger. _

_Il se nourrissait de me voir dans cet état. Comment pouvait-il être ainsi ?_

_« Mais Zack… » a fait Cloud alors que Reno s'oter de mon pénis pour dire quelque chose. _

_Le visage de Zack est resté impassible. Je l'ai vu. J'étais à moitié dans les choux, mais je l'ai vu. Il a avancé sa grande main et a appuyé sur la tête de Reno pour lui faire gober mon sexe jusqu'au bout. _

_« Ferme-la. »a ordonné Zack en regardant Reno._

_J'ai tapé au fond comme pour Cloud. Ca m'a tué les neurones. J'ai senti une violente sensation de plaisir alors que Zack ne lui lâchait pas la tête , puis il a ôté sa main , et Reno a obéi et commença des va et vients appuyés et doués. J'ai gémi sur le coup , et après aussi. Trop de fois. J'avais mal pourtant. Tellement mal. J'y comprenais rien…J'ai ouvert un peu mes yeux , et mon dos s'est pris une autre décharge, quand Zack s'est contracté sans bouger pourtant , faisant bouger d'un léger levier son pénis en moi…Ma nuque s'est mise à trembler aussi sous Cloud qui me soutenait. Il m'a léché l'oreille en poussant mes mèches humides de sueur, et ma glisser deux doigts dans la bouche, attrapant ma langue et jouant avec. Mes bras sont tombés de chaque coté des cuisses de Cloud, mous, mes revers de paume heurtant le sol. Mes gémissements ont emplis la pièce lèvres ouvertes cette fois. J'ai descendu un regard suppliant sur Zack…Il ne m'a pas lâché du regard. J'ai fermé les yeux, prés à me libérer , quand ses doigts en pressé la base de mon sexe, pour m'empêcher de prendre mon pied une seconde fois. J'ai ouvert un œil. _

_« Non…s'il te plait…j'ai… » _

_Ses pupilles étaient brûlantes. J'ai pas pu les lâcher cette fois. Reno s'est ôté, et le bras de Zack , m'a remonté contre lui , faisant bouger son sexe en moi , et j'ai crié sous la sensation. Il a choppé mes lèvres sans ménagement , ses doigts puissants à nouveau sur ma nuque alors que j'ai eu la force de poser mes mains sur sa gorge pour tenter de m'éloigner de lui. Il l'a senti. Il m'a pris les mains, et a entrelacé ses doigts dans les miens. J'étais foutu. Il a quitté mes lèvres. _

_« Bouge. » _

_« … ! »_

_Je suis resté immobile. Je l'ai regardé comme paralysé de peur. La douleur était devenu permanente et me faisait voir flou. _

_« Je t'en prie.. bouge…T'es en train de me rendre dingue…si tu bouges pas… je vais le faire et tu auras mal… » _

_J'ai eu peur. J'ai avalé ma salive. Et il m'a doucement souri. Il avait l'air sincère. Il était beau et tellement bandant ce type…J'en revenais pas. Il m'avait pris. Et moi j'avais peur. Je crevais de trouille comme une femelle. J'ai fermé fort les yeux , et en tremblant d'efforts, épuisé, j'ai planté mes orteils dans le sol, et j'ai contracté mes cuisses pour me soulever, mes bras s'agrippant à ses épaules. Je l'ai senti sortir. J'ai ouvert la bouche , comme pour signifier ma douleur. Ses mains m'ont aidés, et quand je suis arrivé à la limite du gland, elles ont relâché la pression sur mes fesses d'un coup et les ont pressé l'une sur l'autre, et je me suis rempalé lentement dessus. Très lentement , le temps de mourir quinze fois. J'ai gémi toute mon âme, et ça a recommencé. Plusieurs fois. Je sentais chaque centimètre de son sexe entrer et sortir , comme s'il m'arrachait tout le bas du corps. J'aurais voulu mourir maintenant. Ne plus penser à tout ça. J'ai des dizaines de soubresauts nerveux pendant ces longues secondes où mon anus apprenait à se dilater avec souffrance. Insupportable et puis il m'a légèrement penché en arrière, en me maintenant d'un bras puissant et s'est introduit sous un angle différent et j'ai hurlé , ma colonne s'ébranlant sauvagement , m'envoyant des phéromones dans tout le corps. J'ai griffé Cloud qui a gémi sous moi , la bouche occupé à autre chose on aurait dit. _

_Des frissons m'ont secoué, et il a recommencé, encore et encore. C'était fini , j'étais dans un état second. Je ne sentais plus la douleur. J'ai gémi. Putain c'était quoi cette atroce sensation d'avidité. J'ai ouvert mes yeux , complètement en transe, et j'ai tendu les mains vers lui , le visage en sueur. _

_« Merde, me regarde pas comm'ça… » a soufflé Zack en avalant sa salive. _

_Il avait chaud j'crois. Il n'a pas attrapé mes mains. Il ne m'a pas lâché non plus, et a poussé sur cuisses, me plaquant soudainement au sol. J'ai hurlé sous la pénétration totale et j'ai tiré sur ses cheveux de nuque, et griffé son épaule gauche. Il a serré les dents , et s'est stoppé d'une main sèche à coté de mon visage sur le sol , pour ne pas m'écraser. Mon torse se relevait et s'abaisser. J'avais les hormones qui déconnaient, qui débordaient, j'contrôlais plus rien du tout. _

_Encore que je voulais qu'il parte quelques minutes avant, là je voulais qu'il reste. Je voulais encore et encore ces éclairs dans ma colonne. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il heurtait , mais j'arrivais à ne plus sentir la douleur. Un vertige m'a pris et j'ai crié encore. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois. Cinq . Huit…_

_«T'es super étroit…bordel… » a-t-il gémi dans mon oreille. _

_Ca l'excitait ? J'arrivais à l'exciter ? Moi ? Le newbie de l'escadron ? Celui qui se perdais dans les couloirs et oubliais son arme, ne marchait qu'avec une ranger et m'évanouissait à la vue d'une queue moyenne…et là , j'en avais une énorme entre les fesses, mais en plus j'excitais son propriétaire. Ca n'a pas arrivé mon affaire. Mes phéromones se sont barrés dans la bouche de Zack. J'ai atténué mes cris de plaisir entre ses lèvres , me cramponnant comme un dingue à sa nuque, soudainement envahi d'une force de surexcité. J'avais envie de plus. J'étais épuisé, j'étais certainement blessé, je m'en foutais. _

_« Conti…nue…encor... » _

_Mon était entrecoupé autant que le sien. J'avais senti Cloud se dégager de dessous moi . Je n'avais même pas été inquiet de l'avoir écraser. Zack a pris cette phrase pour l'échappatoire ultime je crois, et j'ai cru vraiment mourir sous ses à-coups de reins brutaux. J'ai senti ses doigts me serrer contre lui et son pénis entrer et sortir tellement rapidement , avec tant de force , que ma prostate a cru éclater sous la pression répétée et plutôt violente de son gland gonflé à bloc. _

_Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que je me suis cambré à m'en détruire les reins, qu'il m'a mordu la gorge, que je l'ai embrassé et que je lui ai tiré les cheveux avec fougue comme deux bestiaux soudainement animés par un désir insatiable de se satisfaire. J'étais ailleurs. L'univers peut disparaitre pour si peu de choses et on voudrait que tout s'arrête…Et tout s'est immobilisé soudainement…J'ai cru atteindre le Nirvana, envahi d'une chaleur immense. Je l'ai griffé violemment je crois. J'ai entendu sa voix échappé presque un cri de plaisir , rauque , long et tellement profond, et son sexe, dur et énorme…Des spasmes…des respirations ébranlant nos torses en sueur , les gouttes qui épousent les gorges et les langues qui les récupèrent sans chasteté…Ma voix… la sienne, mes doigts lui arrachant des bouts de peau. J'ai pas fait exprès… Les siens griffant le sol , ses dents dans ma gorge… mes cuisses crispées , les siennes contractées et puissantes… Mes sens bousillés, et les siens en extase…Le septième ciel dans sa grandeur corporelle…_

_Les minutes, les heures…Je me suis endormi je crois…Mes paupières ont battu doucement mes pupilles, et j'ai ouvert les yeux dans la pénombre… j'ai vu Reno dans le lit de Cloud, tous les deux endormis. Je les ai trouvés beau. Reno a plongé son nez dans le cou de l'autre, comme un toutou contre son maitre et j'ai trouvé ça mignon je crois. J'ai souri un peu. Juste un peu. Oui parce que j'avais mal au cul. J'ai un peu grimacé, mais une grande main est remontée, les doigts passant dans les miens. J'ai été un peu étonné, et une silhouette imposante et chaude se colla à moi, remontant la couverture jusqu'à mon nez. J'ai constaté que mon oreiller était son biceps…Et que la chaleur qui envahissait ma nuque toutes les cinq secondes… C'était son souffle…Je sentais toute sa domination qui m'embarquait dans son odeur écrasante…Son musc… rien que pour moi…pas pas … j't'en prie…Il m'a embrassé dans le cou. _

_« Rendors-toi… »_

_Il m'a serré contre lui, emboité et j'ai cru défaillir…Je ne voulais jamais me réveiller…_


End file.
